1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data reproducing circuit used for a memory system having a reading head, such as a magnetic disk memory system, a magnetic tape memory system, an optical memory system, etc., and reproducing analog signals read from the head as digital reproduction signals, with a high accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In memory systems, for example, a magnetic disk memory system, a magnetic tape memory system, etc., data is read from a magnetic recording medium, such as a magnetic disk, as analog signals, and accordingly, a magnetic reproducing circuit for reproducing the analog signals as digital signals is required. In such memory systems, since the memory density has been improved to improve the resolution of a signal, an equalizer for equalizing an analog output is used. If however, the equalizing ability is improved, the signal reproduction accuracy is reduced. This relationship will be described later with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Also, a differentiator in a data reproduction circuit provided as a circuit following the equalizer circuit, can not provide a stable differentiated result, due to the affects of noise, which result in a low signal reproduction accuracy